The invention relates to boot image distribution over a peer-to-peer (P2P) network. When booting computing nodes in multi-processor computing systems, a centralized server (i.e., a tracker), maintains information in the form of a list of peer computer systems (i.e., seeders) that holds images and are ready to serve these images to boot resources in the network. Because the tracker is centralized, it creates a single point of failure within the network. Although the tracker provides the list of seeders, the list is updated periodically and there is no real-time data because a system aspiring to receive boot image via the peer-to-peer network (i.e., a requestor) will take time to converge on the list of active seeders nearest to the requestor. Thus, the tracker maintains a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) file per boot image, which has information on peer/tracker computer resources in the network that hold the image. To operate, the computer system, as a whole, requires at least one configured boot image server that holds the boot image, explicitly configured in the tracker, for a kick start.